<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into a thousand pieces by Mizumiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055746">Into a thousand pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii'>Mizumiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Injustice, Maladie, Mutilation, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siegfried est né en mille morceaux. Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait avoir enfin réussi à ramasser les morceaux pour donner du sens à sa vie, l'impitoyable destin tenta de l'écraser une nouvelle fois.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !</p><p>Voici une autre nouvelle courte.</p><p>Cette fois encore j'ai voulu décrire des personnes aux destins particuliers, qui essaient de fleurir malgré un monde cruel et un destin impitoyable.</p><p>Ce n'est pas l'histoire d'une nouvelle chance, mais plutôt celle d'un jeune homme qui doit apprendre à ne jamais abandonner.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Le sentier était inégal sous ses pieds, chacun de ses pas étaient lents et mesurés, elle ne perdit pas une seule fois son équilibre. C’était une ascension que les enfants faisaient normalement en courant et en escaladant à moitié sans se préoccuper un instant de tomber ou de se faire mal. Au contraire, la moindre coupure ou hématome était ensuite comme un trophée de leur ascension. Pourtant, elle ne se pressa pas. À cette heure-ci, il n’y avait personne pour tenter une telle chose. Le soleil n’était pas encore levé, donc la luminosité était presque inexistante. Elle espérait atteindre le sommet avant que l’astre n’apparaisse à l’horizon, néanmoins elle ne voulait pas non plus prendre de risque.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Un regard en arrière lui permit de confirmer que son compagnon était toujours en forme. Il leva ses yeux verts troublés sur elle, et elle lui sourit franchement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Nous sommes presque arrivés, Siegfried.  </em>
</p><p>🐍</p><p>L’ambiance au château était de plus en plus morose chaque jour qui passait sans nouvelles. Siegfried en était agacé, ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois que leurs chevaliers étaient envoyés en mission pendant une longue période. Il s’agissait simplement d’exploration de territoires inconnus, et de prendre contact avec les autres pays. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils étaient partis livrer une guerre sans merci, sans aucune chance de retour. Et sincèrement, il s’ennuyait ferme. La fine fleur de leurs peuples était partie, ne laissant plus que les vieux et les nourrissons. Et clairement, il n’était ni l’un ni l’autre. Techniquement, il faisait partie lui aussi du fleuron de la jeunesse, mais le jour où il serait autorisé à monter sur un cheval n’était pas encore arrivé. </p><p>Pour passer le temps, il se creusa les méninges pour dérider les serviteurs et autres nobles du château. Il commença par égarer les clefs de certaines chambres. Sincèrement, les derniers arrivants étaient affreusement hautains, et se comportaient avec un maniérisme horripilant, surtout la princesse engagée au prince héritier. S’ils pouvaient passer une ou deux heures dans le froid à chercher, cela ne pourrait que les aider à se rappeler qu’ils n’étaient pas supérieurs aux autres. Surtout ceux qui devraient finir par mettre les mains dans le purin. </p><p>Il laissa tranquille les serviteurs, sa nourrice travaillait parmi eux depuis qu’il était devenu trop grand, et n’importe qui sain d’esprit savait pertinemment qu’il ne fallait surtout pas risquer de la mettre en colère. Par contre, il ne se gêna pas pour cacher les remèdes destinés à son père. </p><p>Quand il fut à court d’idées, il alla se percher dans son refuge, en haut des écuries, là où il avait entassé des couvertures et où se trouvait une fenêtre avec une vue imprenable sur la cour du château. Il réussit à grimper l’échelle sans se faire mal, et cette petite victoire suffit à améliorer son humeur pour la fin de la journée. ll fut pris d’un fou rire incontrôlable quand il vit l’un des seigneurs venir chercher les clefs de sa chambre dans la fosse à purin. Siegfried regretta que ce soit un de ses serviteurs qui se salissent les mains mais son expression dégoûtée valait tout de même son pesant d’or. </p><p>Siegfried se recala dans ses couvertures une fois l’animation passée. Il laissa son esprit errer à travers le ciel nocturne, tandis que les premières torches étaient allumées. Il songea à son frère qui était parti, et à son amie d’enfance. La solitude l’étreignit violemment, et il regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir pu les accompagner. Chaque fois il pensait avoir fait la paix avec sa situation, et ce qu’il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Pourtant… Il ne pouvait ignorer ni cette mélancolie dans ses pensées, ni cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. </p><p>Siegfried comprit instantanément que quelque chose n’allait pas quand un chevalier arriva en trombe dans la cour du château. Il se jeta à terre plus qu’il ne descendit de sa monture, et malgré son armure, il se mit à courir à toutes jambes à l’intérieur. </p><p>Le jeune homme descendit l’échelle pour tenter de comprendre l’origine de ce remue-ménage. Néanmoins, dans sa précipitation, il ratta les derniers barreaux, et son tibia gauche les heurta violemment. La douleur fut fulgurante, mais pas inhabituelle. Il retient le cri de douleur en lui, et se força à arborer son habituelle expression ennuyée. Dissimuler sa difficulté à marcher fut heureusement facilité par l'agitation. </p><p>En à peine une poignée de minutes, la cour fut remplie de servants qui couraient partout, et les nobles ne tardèrent pas, accompagnés du Roi. En apercevant son père, Siegfried recula et tenta de se faire discret. À ce moment-là, il perçut le bruit des sabots des chevaux qui arrivaient dans leur direction.</p><p>Un instant après, les chevaliers qui étaient partis depuis presque quatre mois apparurent. À leur tête, une chevaleresse aux longs cheveux noirs. Celle-ci arrêta son cheval devant le Roi, et s’agenouilla sur le sol. De là où il était, Siegfried ne voyait que sa longue chevelure tressée. Néanmoins, un silence assourdissant se fit, et tout le monde entendit les mots qu’elle prononça. </p><p>— Mon Roi, votre fils Bjorn a perdu la vie. J’ai trahi votre confiance et n’ai pas su protéger l’héritier de notre royaume. J’attends votre justice. </p><p>Dans le brouhaha général, la chevaleresse perdit connaissance, le Roi devint pâle. À ce moment-là, la seule pensée qui effleura Siegfried fut qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas dû cacher les potions de son père. </p><p>🐍</p><p>
  <em> — Signy je vais te faire mordre la poussière ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Dans tes rêves Bjorn !  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> L’affrontement qui se déroulait dans la petite cour du château ressemblait davantage à une bataille de chiffonniers. Les deux principaux acteurs ne devaient pas avoir plus de dix ans, et tous deux étaient équipés d’épées épaisses en bois. Leurs techniques étaient encore simples et brouillonnes, néanmoins ils y mettaient suffisamment de motivation pour compenser.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> D’autres chevaliers s’entraînaient aux alentours, mais pour une fois ils étaient laissés plus ou moins tranquilles, et ils comptaient bien en profiter pour régler un différend vieux de plusieurs années.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je suis le plus fort ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu es encore en train de rêver Bjorn ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le garçon aux cheveux blonds coupés courts s’élança sur la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en hurlant comme un sauvage. Celle-ci resta campée sur ses deux jambes avec une garde basse. D’aussi loin qu’elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours affronté Bjorn, son frère de lait. Et… Elle avait toujours gagné ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Au moment où il leva son arme en l’air pour asséner un coup brutal, elle passa sous sa garde et le frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau de ses côtes. Le garçon encaissa avec une expression douloureuse, et il resta figé les bras en l’air pendant quelques secondes. Signy fit un pas sur le côté et le poussa sans ménagement pour le faire tomber sur ses fesses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je te dis tout le temps que faire des coups aussi grands c’est trop facile à esquiver. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy l’aida à se relever tandis que Bjorn se mit à rire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — C’est ma façon de faire ! Hahahaha ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Fais la plus vite alors. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Les deux enfants allèrent dans un coin ombragée de la cour, où un tas de couvertures avait été déposé pour permettre à un troisième de les observer. Celui-ci était emmitouflé dans des vêtements épais et tenait un livre dans ses mains -même s’il n’avait rien raté de l’affrontement-. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient légèrement ondulés, il avait une mine pâle et des yeux verts las. Il semblait plus jeune que les deux premiers, plus frêle aussi.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Est-ce que tu as vu ça Siegfried ?! S’exclama Bjorn avec enthousiasme en se laissant tomber à côté de son jeune frère. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Pourquoi m’intéresserais-je à un affrontement dont nous savons déjà tous l'issue?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il avait une expression ennuyée, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Signy s’assit à côté de lui, à l’opposé de Bjorn.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Il s’agit de l’historique de la création de notre royaume. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bjorn fit une grimace, et Signy eut un petit sourire, elle savait lire, mais elle était loin d’être aussi à l’aise dans la lecture que Siegfried.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je préfèrerais m’entraîner avec vous moi aussi, rétorqua-t-il clairement vexé par leurs réactions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Haha ! Voyons Sieg’ tu sais bien que c’est impossible !  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy ne dit rien, mais les yeux verts écarquillés, et l’expression douloureuse de Siegfried restèrent gravés dans son esprit. Le plus jeune renifla dédaigneusement.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je retourne dans ma chambre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je vais t’aider. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried ravala sa remarque blessante, il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n’était pas la peine, mais les limites de son corps avaient été gravées dans son esprit. Bjorn les laissa partir en trouvant une excuse pour rester s’entraîner, et les deux autres s’éloignèrent lentement.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ils avancèrent silencieusement, Siegfried ressassant ce qui venait de se passer tandis que Signy ne savait ni trop quoi dire ou faire pour apaiser sa situation. Elle était très proche de Bjorn puisqu’ils avaient grandi ensemble, mais Sieg était de trois ans son benjamin. Il ne pouvait ni se battre, ni monter à cheval, et encore moins courir avec eux. Le fossé qui les séparait ne faisait que s’élargir, et elle était déboussolée face à ça.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finalement, ils arrivèrent sans encombre à sa chambre et Signy prit congé.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried se retrouva seul. Il regarda, morose, cette pièce où il passait la quasi-totalité de ses journées, et pour lui, c’était une prison.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La journée passa lentement, sa nourrice vient lui apporter son repas, elle lui parla de toutes les histoires qui circulaient dans le château et pendant un bref moment il oublia son ennui. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il continua ensuite de lire son livre, utilisant des bougies quand la nuit fut tombée. Il dormait peu, et il était donc réveillé quand il entendit des coups discrets à sa porte. Peu de personne lui rendait visite, d'où sa surprise. Il descendit précautionneusement de son lit, et alla ouvrir.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Signy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je peux entrer s'il te plaît ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle paraissait un peu essoufflée et inquiète. Siegfried la laissa passer et il remarqua qu'elle avait un paquet sous le bras. Elle le posa sur le sol, et le déballa avec une expression mutine. Dedans il y avait les deux épées en bois qu'elle avait utilisées durant l'après-midi avec Bjorn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Pourquoi les as-tu emmenées ici ?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy se dandina sur un pied, elle semblait gênée d'être dans cette pièce. Après tout, même s'ils avaient eu la même nourrice, elle était une orpheline sans famille qui se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre d'un des princes. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu voulais t'entraîner aux épées toi aussi… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ses yeux bleus naviguaient entre les armes et lui, dans un va-et-vient constant.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried tenta d'effacer son agacement devant la bonne volonté de Signy, mais il n'était qu'un enfant et il n'avait qu'un contrôle très limité de ses propres émotions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je sais, je sais. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée ! J'ai récupéré des couvertures fines dans les écuries, je vais les enrouler autour des lames et comme ça tu ne pourras pas te blesser ! On ira doucement, le but c'est surtout de savoir comment faire… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Son excitation diminua au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, mais ses joues restèrent rouges et ses yeux brillants. Siegfried n’hésita pas bien longtemps.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Les deux enfants passèrent un moment à emballer les épées, puis Signy lui montra comme la tenir et faire les mouvements les plus basiques. Une fois qu’il se fut habitué au poids de l’arme, ils commencèrent à s’affronter. C’était loin de ressembler à un vrai combat comme avec Bjorn, mais Signy était tout simplement hypnotisée par la transformation sur le visage de Siegfried. Il semblait bien plus vivant que toutes les autres fois où elle l’avait vu.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quand ils finirent par arrêter, épuisés, Signy prit congé. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu sais tout à l’heure, je trouvais ça vraiment impressionnant que tu puisses lire aussi bien. Moi aussi j’aimerais bien savoir tout ça.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je peux t’en lire un peu si tu veux. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy tenta de refuser, Siegfried insista. Ils finirent sur son lit, tandis que le garçon faisait la lecture. Elle écouta attentivement, mais avant qu’elle ne le remarque, elle s’était endormie, bercée par le son de sa voix.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried s’arrêta. Il regarda ses mains et ses poignets, des brisures commençaient déjà à apparaître. Pourtant, pour la première fois, la douleur lui parut supportable.  </em>
</p><p>🐍</p><p>La chevaleresse se réveilla avec l’impression d’avoir fait un rêve très doux qui la laissa avec une sensation douloureuse. </p><p>Toute la partie gauche de son corps lui donnait le sentiment d’être en feu, et elle dut retenir un cri qui se transforma en grognements étouffés. Elle serra les poings tandis que son esprit confus tentait de se rappeler ce qui était arrivé. Et quand il réussit, la peine qu’elle ressentit faillit la submerger totalement. Elle se recroquevilla, incapable de surmonter le poids de ses erreurs.</p><p>— Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça? </p><p>La voix autoritaire et insensible fut comme un coup de fouet. Signy ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se redressa pour appercevoir une femme aux nombreuses rides et au regard gris comme la pierre. Elle tenait un bol dans la main.</p><p>— Bois ça, pour la douleur. Tu as intérêt à te remettre rapidement. </p><p>— Mais nourrice…</p><p>— Je t’ai déjà dit de ne plus m’appeler comme ça.</p><p>Signy baissa les yeux et prit le bol qu’elle se mit à siroter comme une enfant punie. Elle ne vit pas le regard de sa nourrice qui s'adoucit légèrement.</p><p>— Le Roi demande à te voir dès que tu seras suffisamment remise. </p><p>La chevaleresse hocha lentement la tête. Elle savait qu’elle devrait tôt ou tard affronter les conséquences de ce qui était arrivé. Elle était déjà étonnée d’avoir reçu des soins. </p><p>La nourrice regarda la jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient exceptionnellement libérés, ses yeux bleus semblaient éteints, son visage était émacié. Elle avait des pansements sur le côté gauche de son visage, et le bras du même côté était enroulés de bandages. Sa jambe avait été un peu plus épargnée, mais elle risquait de boiter le reste de sa vie. C’était incroyablement difficile pour la nourrice de voir la fille qu’elle avait vu grandir réduite à un tel état. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vue… Elle pensa aussi à Bjorn. Mais dès que la pensée arriva, elle la rejeta loin de son esprit, il était encore trop tôt pour elle. </p><p>Signy tenta de se lever, elle grogna de douleur mais finit par réussir à se mettre debout. </p><p>— Au moins je pourrai mourir sur mes deux pieds. </p><p>Personne ne remarqua la personne qui se tenait à l’entrée dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes. À l’entente de ces derniers mots, il fit rapidement demi-tour. Et quand Signy sortit, elle ne le vit pas s’éloigner au bout du couloir. Il fallut un temps infini à la jeune femme pour se traîner jusqu’à la salle du trône. C’est à peine si elle vit les décorations déjà teintes de noires en raison du deuil de leur royaume. Son esprit était concentré sur son corps, chaque pas lui coûtait un effort insurmontable, ce qui lui permit de ne pas penser à la peine dans sa poitrine pendant ce temps.</p><p>Finalement, quand Signy parvint à l’entrée, les nobles étaient déjà assemblés dont la princesse étrangère, une partie de la garde royale ainsi que quelques représentants du peuple. La chevaleresse ne les remarqua même pas, elle s’avança laborieusement, et se laissa tomber à genoux en bas des marches. La douleur se répercuta tout le long de son corps. </p><p>Le roi l’observa un long moment en silence, encourageant le reste des personnes présentes à faire de même. Le souverain Grimnir avait toujours été un homme juste et intransigeant, son peuple était prospère, le futur avait été aperçu sous de bonnes auspices grâce à son fils aîné, Bjorn. Il l’avait vu grandir, aux côtés de Signy, cette jeune femme chevaleresse dont la prouesse n’était plus à prouver. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là? Il sentait le poids des années peser sur ses épaules, et sa santé se détériorait chaque mois qui passait. Son royaume était dans une situation dangereuse. </p><p>— Chevaleresse Signy, nous avons eu connaissance de votre bravoure durant l’expédition menée par mon fils aîné. Nous pleurons tous sa fin précoce, mais nous savons qu’il est mort l’épée à la main. Néanmoins, nous devons maintenant regarder en direction du futur, nous vous nommons protectrice du nouveau prince héritier. </p><p>Signy cligna des yeux. Ses pensées étaient lentes et confuses, tous les mots du Roi se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle comprit à moitié qu’elle conservait sa place de protectrice, mais elle ne comprenait pas de quel prince héritier il parlait. <em> Bjorn </em> était mort, et elle en avait les tripes en feu de regret et de désespoir. </p><p>À cet instant, une personne entra par la porte derrière le trône, il marcha lentement jusqu’à s’arrêter en haut des marches. Signy resta bouche-bée. Siegfried. Elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis son départ, quatre mois avant, et il semblait être devenu un autre homme. Il posa un regard froid sur l'assistance, comme s’il les méprisait tous, néanmoins ses vêtements, sa façon de se tenir, tout respirait la grâce et la souveraineté. La chevaleresse sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Les dernières paroles de Bjorn lui revinrent en mémoire et elle serra les poings. </p><p>— Je vous promets de donner ma vie pour protéger le prince héritier, longue vie à Siegfried.</p><p>🐍</p><p>
  <em> « Je suis tellement fatigué de toujours voir le monde à travers cette fenêtre. » Signy se rappelait de ce qu’avait dit Siegfried. Cela faisait une année qu’elle allait le voir en cachette pour s’entraîner ou discuter une partie de la nuit. Néanmoins, jusque-là elle s’était limitée à des activités un peu risquées, mais jamais elle n’était sortie avec lui de l’enceinte du château. Les servants appelaient la cause de ses problèmes une malédiction, et le principal concerné était sûrement du même avis. Quant à elle, Signy ne savait pas ce que c’était, mais elle refusait de le laisser se morfondre sans rien faire. Elle avait déjà une affection sincère pour le petit frère de Bjorn, mais elle commençait à réaliser à quel point sa situation était difficile.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quand il avait dit cela, ils étaient dans sa chambre avec Bjorn, et Siegfried regardait le soleil se lever à travers sa fenêtre. L’aîné avait ri en lui assurant que c’était mieux ainsi. Et une fois de plus Signy n’avait rien dit, mais la nuit venue, elle avait emmené Siegfried en dehors du château. Il s’était moqué en entendant son idée farfelue, mais comme elle n’en démordait pas, il avait fini par capituler. C’était tout simplement idiot. Mais entre ça et ce qu’il avait actuellement… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> C’était ainsi qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés emmitouflés de capes épaisses pour se faufiler en dehors de l’enceinte. Signy connaissait les quartiers des servants, et personne ne se méfia d’eux puisque les gardes la connaissaient, ils supposèrent que Siegfried était un des autres enfants. De toute façon, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi il ressemblait puisqu'il ne quittait que très rarement sa chambre.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La route était pavée à cet endroit, mais Signy le guida rapidement vers un chemin en terre. Il avait du mal à marcher, et il se fatigua rapidement, néanmoins pas une seule plainte ne sortit de sa bouche.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finalement, ils arrivèrent en bas de la colline. Signy l’avait déjà escaladée et elle savait très bien à quel point elle pouvait être traître, surtout de nuit. Elle se mit à genoux devant Siegfried, et celui-ci grimpa maladroitement sur son dos, et passa ses mains autour de son cou.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Ce n’est pas inconfortable pour toi ?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Rien d’insurmontable. Préviens-moi si tu as mal quelque part.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy passa ses mains sous les jambes de Siegfried, puis elle se releva. Elle prit soin de ne pas aller trop vite, et elle mesura son ascension avec une concentration en décalage avec son âge. Elle avait conscience du poids sur son dos, de la valeur d’un prince, et elle savait pertinemment que sa propre vie n’était rien en comparaison. Alors pourquoi prenait-elle autant de risques?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La jeune fille s’agenouilla à nouveau une fois arrivée à destination. De la sueur perlait sur son front, et sa respiration était forte, néanmoins, Siegfried fut surpris par son sourire malgré l’effort. Il sentait déjà la douleur commencer à se faire sentir sur ses poignets là où il avait tenu ses mains, et là où Signy l’avait agrippé. Il s’empressa de baisser ses manches pour les dissimuler à sa vue.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Viens voir Siegfried !  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le jeune garçon s’approcha du bord, Signy se tenait debout, près du précipice. À ce moment-là, le soleil se leva. Les rayons du soleil les innondèrent, les éblouissant sans qu’ils ne s’en soucient le moins du monde. Siegfried sentit une vague d’émotions s’écraser en lui, bousculant tout sur son passage. Son souffle était coupé, et il eut l’impression que le monde arrêtait de tourner. Ou qu’il se mettait enfin en mouvement. Il n’était pas très sûr de lui.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — J’aime beaucoup cet endroit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried regarda la compagne de jeu de son frère. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. Il ressentit cette même chaleur désagréable que quand il regardait Bjorn. Incapable de retenir ses paroles amères, il attaqua avec la seule arme qu’il pouvait manier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Bien entendu tu es déjà venue avec Bjorn.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Bjorn est sûrement déjà venu.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried tordit sa bouche. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Mais pas avec moi.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy lui tira la langue avant d’éclater de rire. </em>
</p><p>🐍</p><p>Siegfried resta debout devant la porte un long moment. Les gardes qui circulaient n'osaient pas faire de commentaires, et les serviteurs murmuraient en pensant être discrets. Il se nota mentalement de leur rappeler qu'il pouvait se montrer très créatif. </p><p>Le château se remettait lentement de la perte de leur prince préféré, presque même l'unique prince qu'ils aient connu ces vingt dernières années. Puisque le Roi avait fait une croix sur Siegfried dès que sa malédiction s'était manifestée. Tout le monde était triste, déprimé, ennuyant à mourir.</p><p>De l'autre côté de la porte lui parvenaient des hurlements de douleur étouffés.</p><p>Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un sortit.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu fais à attendre ici ?</p><p>La seule personne qui lui parlait avec autant de familiarité ne pouvait être que sa nourrice.</p><p>— Je n'attendais pas, je ne faisais que passer.</p><p>Le regard entendu de la vieille femme le laissa de marbre et elle finit par hausser ses épaules avec désespoir. Il remarqua alors qu'elle portait des bandages souillés de sang.</p><p>— Êtes-vous vraiment en train de la soigner ou plutôt de l'achever ? </p><p>— Je ne suis pas savante, si la question te tient tant à cœur, va te renseigner toi-même. Ils ne cacheront rien au prince <em> héritier.  </em></p><p>Siegfried grinça des dents. L'entendre dans la bouche de sa nourrice était encore moins agréable, et elle semblait en être parfaitement consciente. Il détourna la tête, prêt à partir.</p><p>— Ses blessures n'ont pas bien été traitées, ils les rouvrent pour les refermer correctement.</p><p>La vieille femme leva les yeux au ciel pour souligner à quel point cela la dépassait, puis elle ajouta en s'éloignant :</p><p>— Tu devrais retourner la voir après. </p><p>Siegfried ne répondit rien, mais ne bougea pas non plus. </p><p>Quand il put enfin entrer, la pièce était vide. Signy reposait sur le dos, la couverture remontée. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais sa respiration était bruyante. Siegfried s'assit rapidement sur une chaise, son tibia le faisait souffrir depuis qu'il s'était cogné à l'échelle. </p><p>— Tu t'es blessé ? </p><p>Le prince regarda la chevaleresse avec une expression très froide. Elle ne sembla pas réaliser l'idiotie de ses propos. Il sentit une colère trop violente pour être justifiée grandir en lui. </p><p>— Je ne pense pas être le plus misérable dans cette pièce. </p><p>Ses propos touchèrent juste. </p><p>— Je suis…</p><p>— Je ne veux pas l'entendre.</p><p>— Siegfried…</p><p>— Arrête. </p><p>Signy serra les poings, elle repensa à Bjorn, et alors que les souvenirs risquaient de la submerger, Siegfried la sortit de sa réminiscence.</p><p>— Le Roi Grimnir demande à ce que tu m'apprennes le maniement des armes, l'équitation, tout ce dont a besoin un bon souverain.</p><p>L’ironie dans sa voix était presque palpable. </p><p>— Je m’y appliquerai.</p><p>Siegfried se leva, il ne rata pas l’expression déprimée de Signy, et il eut un soudain accès de rage. Il se dépêcha de sortir avant de dire ou faire quelque chose qu’il aurait regretté. Il s’arrêta seulement une fois dans sa chambre. Il était furieux envers Signy, envers Bjorn, envers le Roi, envers lui-même. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas de ce qu’il lui avait dit avant qu’elle ne parte? Était-ce si trivial ? Pourquoi même mort son frère continuait-il de tout lui prendre?</p><p>— Pourquoi devais-tu mourir?</p><p>Malheureusement, personne ne lui répondit.</p><p>🐍</p><p>Dès le lendemain, Siegfried rejoignit Signy dans la petite cour du château. Ce n’était pas là où s’entraînaient les autres chevaliers et chevaleresses. Sûrement pour ménager sa nouvelle fierté de prince héritier. La jeune femme était déjà là, revêtue simplement d’une tunique en cuir qui laissait appercevoir ses bandages. Le pansement sur sa joue gauche était toujours là. Cette simple vision suffit à rendre l’humeur déjà fluctuante de Siegfried complètement ombrageuse. </p><p>— Si tu n’es pas en état, ce n’est pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps. </p><p>— Je comprends ta colère Siegfried.</p><p>Signy se mit difficilement à genoux, la tête sur la garde de son épée.</p><p>— Je mérite ta colère pour avoir failli à protéger Bjorn, et je comprends que tu n’aies pas confiance en ma protection. Néanmoins, je te renouvelle mon serment, je te protègerai avec ma vie.</p><p>— Comment feras-tu ça alors que tu quittes souvent le château? </p><p>La chevaleresse releva le visage, elle était surprise par ses propos mais aussi par le ton accusateur de sa voix.</p><p>— À partir de maintenant, je serai toujours à tes côtés. </p><p>Au lieu de s’en sentir rassuré, Siegfried ne s’en sentit que plus déchiré. Le comportement de Signy l’horripilait au plus grand point, sans qu’il ne parvienne à exprimer clairement ce qui l’agaçait exactement. </p><p>— Passons à la leçon, devons-nous utiliser nos armes?</p><p>Il sortit sa dague de son fourreau.</p><p>— Pour aujourd’hui utilisons des armes d’entraînement.</p><p>Signy montra deux épées aux lames émoussées. Elle commença à les enrouler d’un tissu pour amortir le choc des coups. </p><p>— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, déclara Siegfried avec suffisance, je me blesse bien moins depuis plusieurs mois.</p><p>— C’est vraiment une merveilleuse nouvelle. </p><p>Signy lui dédia un sincère sourire, et pendant un bref instant la chevaleresse blessée et pétrit de remords laissa place à la jeune femme qu’il avait vue partir quatre mois plutôt. </p><p>L'entraînement commença. Siegfried avait déjà eu l'occasion d'affronter Signy lorsqu'elle venait secrètement lui apprendre à se défendre avec une arme. Et il l'avait vue combattre un nombre incalculable de fois avec Bjorn, ou les autres chevaliers et chevaleresses. Ce fut pour cela qu'il remarqua tout de suite la différence. Ses coups étaient plus lents, presque maladroits. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés et brouillons. Rapidement, elle fut essoufflée. </p><p>Siegfried était décomposé. </p><p>— Pas besoin de s'humilier davantage. Nous continuerons une autre fois.</p><p>Il laissa tomber l'arme et fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur du château. Il entendit vaguement Signy ramasser l'épée, puis des bruits de pas qui le suivaient. Il lui laissa le bénéfice du doute jusqu'à ce qu'ils dépassent la chambre de la jeune femme.</p><p>— Jusqu'où vas-tu continuer à me suivre ?</p><p>Signy regarda l'expression agacée de son prince héritier. Elle était perdue. Son esprit était en miettes, et le déplaisir qu'elle sentait chez lui finissait de l'achever. </p><p>— Je suis chargée de ta protection, je dois te suivre partout maintenant.</p><p>— Ne sois pas ridicule.</p><p>Le ton froid était aussi coupant qu'une lame. </p><p>— Va te trouver un autre Bjorn, et libère moi de ta présence misérable.</p><p>Signy n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se sentir encore plus méprisable. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent douloureusement et elle baissa la tête.</p><p>— À vos ordres.</p><p>Le jeune homme la regarda lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner. Sans réfléchir il leva la main et ouvrit la bouche, mais au dernier moment il serra son poing. Pourquoi le laissait-elle la traiter ainsi ? Il détestait ce qu'elle était devenue. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté que Bjorn lui parle ainsi. Et jamais elle n'avait eu cette servilité aliénée avec lui-même. </p><p>C'était tellement frustrant qu'il en aurait hurlé. Il passa le reste de la journée à fomenter une farce envers les servants. Ils retrouvèrent leurs chambres inondées. </p><p>🐍</p><p>
  <em> C'était un jour ordinaire. En tout cas, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Chaque personne vivant au château vaquait à ses occupations. Le Roi recevait ses conseillers, les nobles se rassemblaient pour une quelconque raison, les chevaliers et chevaleresses s’entraînaient dans la cour principale, les servants préparaient déjà le repas.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried regardait par la fenêtre. Il se sentait invisible. Quand il y réfléchissait, il n’avait pas choisi de naître comme cela, il aurait préféré pouvoir vivre normalement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se blessait systématiquement, et il détestait être ainsi laissé pour compte. Son père avait abandonné toute idée à son propos dès la première fois où il l’avait serré dans ses bras et qu’il en était resté incapable de bouger pendant plusieurs jours.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mais, malgré cela, malgré qu’il n’ait jamais participé à aucune chasse en compagnie de son frère et de son père. Malgré qu’il n’ait jamais pu les suivre en exploration ou sur les champs de bataille. Qu’il n’ait jamais pu participer à leurs vies, il avait cru qu’il en faisait tout de même partie. Ne serait-ce que par le sang qu’ils partageaient.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sa mère était morte peu de temps après sa naissance, il n’en avait aucun souvenir. Et personne n’en parlait. La seule personne qui se soit occupée de lui avait été sa nourrice. Personne n’osait le toucher de peur de le casser, et graduellement cela s’était transformé en personne n’osait lui parler ni même le regarder. Il ne se rendait à aucuns évènements officiels, à tel point que même les royaumes voisins n’avaient aucune idée que le Roi Grimnir avait un deuxième fils. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Donc, il était un fantôme hantant ces lieux.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Siegfried? J’ai toqué mais tu ne m'entendais pas.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il regarda Signy avec une surprise qu’il dissimula rapidement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Si un des gardes te voit dans la chambre d’un jeune homme, des rumeurs pourraient circuler. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Ne sois pas idiot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy rit. Elle n’était plus une enfant, Siegfried en avait pleinement conscience. Mais il était presque certain que l’inverse n’était pas vrai.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je ne t’ai peut-être pas répondu parce que je n’avais pas envie de te voir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Ne sois pas comme ça. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle s’approcha avec un sourire mutin sans s’arrêter une seule seconde sur sa tentative pour la mettre en colère. Signy était une des seules personnes avec Bjorn à ne jamais prendre à coeur ses paroles. Il trouvait ça inquiétant de la part de son frère, et… soulageant de la part de la jeune femme.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Aujourd’hui est un jour spécial, qu’est-ce que tu fais enfermé ici ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu as quinze ans aujourd’hui, lui rappela-t-elle avec suffisamment d'engouement pour deux. Si tu es comme ça, alors je suppose que tu ne veux pas de mon cadeau. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Son expression mutine s’accentua, et Siegfried fut étonné de la voir capable de le taquiner avec autant d’efficacité. Il ne put s’empêcher d’essayer de voir ce qu’elle cachait derrière son dos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Ne triche pas ! Si tu le veux alors tu dois accepter de me suivre pour le reste de la journée !  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Est-ce que je peux refuser ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Non ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried se laissa aller à rire. C’était rafraîchissant.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Voyons ce que tu as prévu alors.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finalement, ils passèrent la journée dehors. Signy l’aida à monter sur son cheval, et elle lui montra les alentours qu’il ne pouvait apercevoir qu’à travers sa fenêtre. La selle était inconfortable, il sentait son fessier souffrir à chaque pas de la monture, néanmoins il oublia rapidement la douleur. La jeune femme avait les joues rosies avec l’air frais, et elle babillait sans s’interrompre. Elle avait toujours une anecdote sur tel endroit ou telle personne. Il l’écouta en fermant à moitié les yeux. Il ne savait pas encore exactement ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant-là, mais tout son corps était détendu. Il se tenait à la taille de Signy et progressivement il posa sa tête sur son dos. Il se sentait tellement bien.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quand vient l’heure de manger, Bjorn les rejoint. Siegfried fut surpris que son frère ait pensé à son anniversaire, à son passage à l’âge adulte. Il se souvenait encore de celui de son aîné. Le château avait fait la fête pendant trois jours. Après tout, il était devenu officiellement le prince hériter à ce moment-là. En comparaison, le passage de Siegfried ne représentait pas grand-chose à part pour lui-même.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu aurais pu prendre une douche, se plaignit Signy en fronçant son nez.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Es-tu devenue ennuyeuse en même temps qu’une femme?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La jeune femme devient folle de colère et Siegfried s’écroula de rire en voyant son frère se faire traîner de force dans le ruisseau à côté du quel ils s’étaient installés. Bjorn devait bien mesurer une tête de plus que Signy, mais celle-ci était de force équivalente voire supérieure quand elle était sérieuse. Une fois satisfaite, elle laissa le prince hériter revenir s'asseoir. Il passa le repas à éternuer avec un air malheureux.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je vais être malade. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu es trop bête pour ça. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Siegfried défend moi ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je dois admettre que Signy a raison sur ce point. Ta bêtise te protège de toutes blessures et maladies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bjorn éclata d’un rire bruyant et franc.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, tous les trois. Finalement, Bjorn dut retourner à ses responsabilités, et Siegfried se retrouva à nouveau seul avec Signy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je pense que tu mérites ton cadeau maintenant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait hésitante. Elle ne devait pas souvent avoir l’occasion d’offrir quelque chose. Après tout, elle était une orpheline élevée par les servants du château. Elle avait eu de la chance que le Roi accepte que la nourrice royale s’occupe d’elle. Son argent devait venir de sa solde en tant que chevaleresse. Et maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu’elle avait offert à Bjorn pour son passage à l’âge adulte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried attrapa le paquet qu’elle lui tendait, il l’ouvrit précautionneusement même si dans son esprit il avait envie de déchirer le papier comme un enfant immature. Il se retrouva avec une dague dans les mains. Celle-ci mesurait près de soixante centimètres, avec ça il pouvait même se battre. Le métal semblait solide et précieux, un serpent avait été sculpté s’enroulant autour de la garde.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il se souvient de l’épée que le Roi avait offerte à Bjorn. Une épée couverte de pierres précieuses avec une tête de lion sur la garde. Quelque chose qu’il n’aurait même pas pu soulever, pourtant il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se sentir envieux. Est-ce que Signy l’avait vu?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Est-ce que ça te plaît?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried essaya de sourire, mais son visage ne lui répondait plus. Il ne pouvait que regarder fixement la dague tandis que ses pensées se mettaient à tournoyer sans fin. Est-ce qu’il avait déjà reçu un présent? Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait? Est-ce qu’il pouvait accepter quelque chose comme ça?   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je suis contente que ça te plaise. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy appuya son épaule contre celle de Siegfried, et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il la regarda avec étonnement. Elle souriait. </em>
</p><p>🐍</p><p>Signy redevenait lentement entière. Ses blessures ne l’handicapaient plus autant, elle avait pu retirer les pansements sur son visage. Ceux-ci gênaient sa vision depuis le début, et ce fut un soulagement de les enlever. Elle avait encore mal au ventre quand elle se tournait trop rapidement ou faisait des mouvements brusques. Néanmoins, sentir le contrôle de son corps revenir était un baume sur son esprit et son âme blessés.</p><p>Elle était rentrée depuis presque deux mois, et rien n’était comme avant. Parfois, elle se demandait même pourquoi elle était revenue. Elle s’en voulait de le penser, mais… Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû abandonner et mourir là-bas dans cette terre inconnue et oubliée. </p><p>Siegfried en tant que prince héritier était une hérésie. Elle détestait le voir ainsi utilisé pour une fonction qui n’avait jamais été destinée pour lui. Elle haïssait de le voir changer, et se conformer dans un moule qui ne lui correspondait pas. Plus que tout, elle ne supportait plus de le voir en compagnie de la princesse.</p><p>En tant que prince héritier, Bjorn avait reçu un nombre de propositions frisant l'indécence. Évidemment, leur royaume était grand et puissant, les autres souhaitaient s’allier ainsi à eux. Aussi, la réputation de Bjorn en tant que chevalier s’était faite connaître, attirant d’autant plus d’attention sur lui. Néanmoins, il n’avait jamais réellement montré d’intérêt pour la question, et il avait fallu que le Roi prenne les choses en main. En tant que souverain juste Grimnir souhaitait que son fils puisse choisir un parti qui lui convenait. Devant son manque d'investissement, il avait décidé de lui présenter des partis intéressants pour leur royaume. Et peu de temps  avant leur départ funeste, des fiançailles avaient eu lieu avec un royaume voisin de puissance similaire à la leur.</p><p>Signy avait déjà rencontré la princesse à quelques occasions. Et Bjorn s’était plaint d’elle un nombre incalculable de fois. Enfin, ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, Bjorn ne se plaignait <em> jamais </em>. Par contre il avait développé des trésors d’imaginations, qui n’avaient rien à envier à ceux de Siegfried, pour l’éviter et être le moins possible en sa présence. </p><p>Ce royaume voisin n’était finalement que peu similaire au leur. Ici, malgré des statuts différents en fonction de la naissance, globalement tout le monde pouvait vivre aisément sans craindre d’injustices. Les femmes autant que les hommes pouvaient régner, combattre, vivre. La princesse n’avait jamais vu ça, et malgré le fait qu’elle était chez eux depuis une demi-année, elle ne s’était toujours pas acclimatée à leurs valeurs.</p><p>Ce qui emmenait Signy à sa situation présente, elle occupait son poste auprès de Siegfried. Et de sa future fiancée. Comme Bjorn était mort, la promesse de fiançailles avait automatiquement basculée sur le nouveau prince héritier. Même si cette fois-ci rien d'officiel n'avait été signé, c'était tout comme. </p><p>Signy était donc un pas derrière eux, tandis qu'ils se promenaient le long des remparts du château. Et la chevaleresse était en train de calculer si la chute pouvait être mortelle. </p><p>La princesse mimaudait des paroles creuses à n'en plus finir, Signy était presque impressionnée par son répertoire. Elle s'était accrochée au bras de Siegfried et le pressait sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Signy puisait dans ses réserves de calme pour ne pas intervenir. Une telle poignée était dangereuse pour lui! Comment cette princesse pouvait-elle l'ignorer ? Mais comme Siegfried ne disait rien, Signy faisait de même. </p><p>La situation aurait pu s'arrêter là, si au moment de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la cour, la princesse n'avait pas trébuché. Signy était juste derrière, et clairement elle ne fit rien pour l'aider. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit entraîner Siegfried dans sa chute. </p><p>Signy se précipita en avant pour attraper le prince mais à ce moment-là, la princesse s'agrippa à elle pour ne pas tomber. La chevaleresse rata le bras du prince d'un cheveux. Elle sentit son sang se figer, et du coin de l'oeil elle aperçut le sourire de la jeune femme. </p><p>Bjorn l'aurait sûrement frappée. Signy caressa violemment cette possibilité. Au final, elle se jeta en bas des escaliers en poussant la princesse qui protesta en criant. </p><p>— Siegfried !?</p><p>Le jeune homme resta à terre, à quatre pattes. Ses cheveux noirs mi-long tombaient sur son visage dissimulant son expression. Signy s'agenouilla devant lui.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu peux te relever ?</p><p>Sans un mot, Siegfried se redressa lentement sur ses pieds. Sa complexion était affreusement pâle, et son expression glaciale. Il se tourna vers la princesse.</p><p>— Je pense que vous devez être fatiguée mon amie pour que votre pas soit aussi imprécis. Votre servante vous attend pour vous raccompagner.</p><p>Effectivement, celle-ci se tenait juste en bas des escaliers (elle ne les avait pas accompagnés plus loin car elle craignait les hauteurs). La princesse pinça ses lèvres de se faire ainsi congédier. </p><p>— J'espère qu'une <em> telle </em>chute ne vous a pas blessé.</p><p>Sa phrase était polie, mais son ton était affreusement moqueur. Signy regretta de ne pas l'avoir poussée du haut des murailles. </p><p>Siegfried s'éloigna et rejoignit sa chambre, la chevaleresse sur ses talons. </p><p>— Tu peux disposer.</p><p>Le prince tenta de fermer la porte, son étonnement fut grand quand une botte et un gant en plaque l’en empêchèrent. Le visage déterminé de Signy apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Siegfried ne sut pas vraiment si c’était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle qu’elle ait retrouvé un peu de son assurance. Il n’essaya même pas d’insister, et il la laissa rentrer. </p><p>— Tu es blessé. </p><p>Cette fois-ci ce n’était pas une question. Siegfried se contenta de s’allonger sur son lit, un bras sur son visage pour dissimuler son expression, une jambe repliée, et l’autre étendue. Signy s’assit à côté de lui, elle releva précautionneusement le pan droit de son pantalon. La cheville avait déjà commencé à changer de couleur et à gonfler. </p><p>— Pourquoi essaies-tu de le cacher? </p><p>— Je peux le gérer seul maintenant.</p><p>— Tu comptais peut-être te soigner tout seul ?</p><p>L’absence de réponse de sa part fut éloquente. Signy fronça ses sourcils. Elle se leva et farfouilla dans les placards où elle savait qu’il rangeait ses onguents et potions. Elle lui versa du lait de pavot pour la douleur et récupéra une pommade pour sa cheville. Pendant qu’il buvait, elle l'appliqua précautionneusement. Ce n’était pas la première fois. </p><p>C’était un instant très intime, et même Signy en avait conscience. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites, et cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’étaient plus des enfants innocents. Pourtant, elle ne pensait qu’au bien-être de Siegfried et elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi souffrir en silence.</p><p>— Je peux comprendre que tu souhaites préserver ton honneur… Mais ne me le cache pas. Je serai toujours là pour t’aider.</p><p>Siegfried reposa son bol un peu bruyamment et détourna son visage. Signy était incapable de savoir ce qu’il pensait, elle ne l’avait jamais pu. Pourtant, c’était la première fois qu’elle le regrettait. Bjorn avait toujours été un livre ouvert pour elle, ce n’était donc pas une situation habituelle.</p><p>— Tu ne seras pas toujours près de moi. </p><p>— Pourquoi dis-tu cela?</p><p>— Que va-t-il arriver à ton avis quand le mariage avec la princesse sera célébré? </p><p>Leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés dans la chambre. Signy sentit une boule d’émotions grossir dans sa gorge quand elle remarqua la peine dans les yeux verts de Siegfried. </p><p>— Je- Nous trouverons une solution. Tu n’as pas besoin de tout garder pour toi.</p><p>Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle insistait. Qu’est-ce qui la poussait à autant s’investir pour Siegfried? Elle repensa à Bjorn. À ses mots tandis qu’il se vidait de son sang dans ses bras… Signy ferma les yeux, submergée par ce qu’elle ressentait. </p><p>— Je sais que tu penses me devoir quelque chose, mais ce n’est pas le cas. J’ai besoin d’être seul maintenant.</p><p>La chevaleresse laissa ses mains retomber. Elle se retrouva dehors sans se souvenir de comment elle était sortie de la chambre puis du château. Finalement, elle laissa ses pas la guider lentement, sans réfléchir. Elle avait cru avoir enfin remonté la pente de son deuil et de son traumatisme. Maintenant, elle comprenait qu’elle n’en était qu’au début. </p><p>Signy réalisa où elle était une fois qu’elle ne put plus prendre un pas de plus sans se jeter dans le vide. Elle était au bord de la colline sur laquelle elle avait emmené Siegfried, de nombreuses années avant. C’était un endroit cher dans ses souvenirs, et qui lui apporta une douce sensation dans la poitrine. La jeune femme s’assit, et posa sa tête sur son menton en regardant le paysage en contre-bas. </p><p>Là où elle avait cru qu’il ne restait que chagrin et peine dans son cœur, elle réalisait que quelque chose d’autre s’y trouvait toujours. Quelque chose qu’elle avait longtemps ignoré et qui maintenant se manifestait sans cesse. Et à ce moment-là, elle se rappela un événement qu’elle avait oublié. </p><p>🐍</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried n’était pas habitué à être dans un endroit aussi bondé. Il ne se sentait pas totalement à l’aise, néanmoins il se forçait à arborer une expression à l’aise et même moqueuse. Après avoir passé dix sept ans à la peaufiner, il se considérait plutôt fier du résultat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il regarda les clients de la taverne. Personne ne l’avait reconnu, pas que cela soit étonnant, et alors qu’il aurait cru en mourir de honte et de jalousie, il réalisait que finalement cela l’arrangeait bien. Au moins, personne ici ne le jugeait pour ce qu’il ne pouvait contrôler, ou ne le regardait avec pitié, ou comme un objet qui allait se briser au moindre coup de vent.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy se trouvait au bar en train de leur récupérer d’autres boissons. S’il avait essayé de faire de même, il aurait sûrement fini écrasé sous les talons des autres clients qui jouaient violemment des coudes pour passer en premier. Autant dire que la chevaleresse avec sa carrure n’avait aucun mal à en sortir victorieuse. Par contre, il déchanta rapidement quand il vit se rassembler autour d’elle un groupe d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Son esprit se focalisa uniquement sur ce qu’il voyait, interprétant le moindre geste autour de Signy. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait interagir avec d’autres personnes que celles du château. Et il n’était pas certain d’apprécier ce qu’il découvrait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Excusez-moi, il n’y a pas de place ailleurs, pouvons-nous partager cette table?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried tomba nez à nez avec une autre chevaleresse aux cheveux de feu. Il cligna des yeux surpris, avant d’hocher la tête. La table était très large, et ils pouvaient la partager sans risquer de se gêner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Merci ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La femme semblait plus âgée, elle lui souria sincèrement avant de se redresser. Elle disparut un instant avant de revenir accompagnée d’un homme. Ils s’installèrent avec leurs boissons, et Siegfried les relégua dans un coin de son esprit. Il se demandait s’il devait rejoindre Signy. Il n’était pas sûr que son corps puisse supporter une telle épreuve, mais il se sentait étrangement jaloux en la voyant ainsi.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Est-ce la chevaleresse aux cheveux noirs qui vous fait cet effet là?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried se tourna à nouveau vers la femme aux cheveux oranges.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Même si c’était le cas, ce n’est pas une bonne idée.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Et pourquoi donc? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle semblait d’humeur joyeuse, sûrement grâce à son verre à moitié vide. Son compagnon ne parlait pas, et Siegfried ne voyait qu’à moitié son visage. Il n’aurait peut-être pas lui-même ainsi dévoilé ses pensées sans l’aide de l’alcool. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Ce n’est rien. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il élucida tout de même le sujet, incapable lui-même de mettre des mots sur sa propre affliction. La chevaleresse n'insista pas. Étonnement, ce fut l’homme qui reprit la parole.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Ne désespère pas, jeune homme. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried vit enfin son visage, et découvrit qu’il avait une cicatrice sur ses yeux, le rendant aveugle. À ce moment-là, Singy revient, et l’étrange couple partit un peu plus loin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Qui était-ce? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Personne.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy haussa les épaules et lui tendit deux bières. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Alors qu’est-ce que tu penses de cet endroit? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Trop bruyant pour mon goût. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Bjorn y passerait toutes ses soirées s’il pouvait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La jeune femme éclata de rire sans réaliser que Siegfried se renfrognait. Il sentait sa jalousie grandir, sans comprendre où elle prenait racine. Enfin, ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Il savait depuis longtemps que la chevaleresse lui plaisait. Mais il avait été certain d’avoir réussi à se convaincre qu’il ne ressentait rien. Après tout, elle le considérait comme son petit frère et elle n’avait d’yeux que pour Bjorn. Pourtant, ce soir-là avec l’alcool et ses émotions désinhibées… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Ces personnes au bar, tu les connais bien? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Hm? Non, certains doivent me connaître de la caserne. Est-ce que tu te sens bien? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Cette bière n’est pas de première qualité. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — C’est sûr que ce n’est pas l’alcool qu’on sert habituellement à un prince. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried leva les yeux au ciel devant sa tentative pour lui rappeler qu’ils n’étaient pas tous issus du même panier.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu dois vraiment partir demain? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je suis la protectrice de Bjorn, je n’ai pas le choix. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je pourrais vous accompagner.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je te promets qu’un jour tu pourras. Mais cette expédition est dangereuse même pour nous. Je serais plus rassurée en te sachant en sécurité. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siegfried reposa violemment sa choppe la faisant claquer sur la table. Le regard surpris de Signy le calma un peu. Il tenta d'apaiser le tumulte d’émotions qu’il ressentait. Les paroles de la jeune femme étaient sensées, c’était lui qui ne contrôlait plus rien.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je m’excuse pour ce soudain excès.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le reste de la soirée fut bien plus léger et les deux amis purent enfin profiter de leur dernière soirée. Signy le raccompagna ensuite jusqu’à sa chambre. Néanmoins, quand ils allèrent se séparer, Siegfried la retient par le bras.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — J’ai besoin que tu me promettes quelque chose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy se tourna vers lui. Elle se sentait euphorique après une telle soirée. Elle avait ri, parlé à coeur ouvert, et maintenant elle se sentait prête à tout affronter. Elle savait que demain elle partirait, mais elle savait aussi que Siegfried serait là à son retour, et cette certitude était d’un réconfort certain. Elle fut un peu surprise par l’éclat sérieux des yeux verts du jeune homme. Ses joues étaient rouges, sûrement autant que les siennes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je t’écoute. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle était littéralement suspendue à ses lèvres. Son esprit tournait au ralenti sans que cela ne la dérange. Elle aurait pu rester une éternité ainsi. Siegfried s’approcha d’elle, ils faisaient sensiblement la même taille maintenant. Elle songea brièvement qu’elle ne pourrait plus le porter aussi aisément maintenant. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Signy comprenait ce qui se passait, mais c’était comme si sa raison mettait beaucoup plus de temps à l’atteindre.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ils étaient si près que de loin, on aurait pu les méprendre pour deux amants. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Promets moi de revenir, Signy. J’ai quelque chose d’important à te dire.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je te promets de revenir, Siegfried. Et j’écouterai ce que tu as à me dire.  </em>
</p><p>🐍</p><p>— Je n’aurai pas dû oublier. </p><p>Signy ferma son poing. Le soleil avait fini de se coucher à l’horizon, et elle réalisait enfin une partie de ce qui faisait de sa situation ce qu’elle était. Avec ce souvenir venaient d’autres, plus douloureux, les jours qu’elle avait passés avec Bjorn. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait partager cette histoire avec personne. Elle était la gardienne de ces derniers instants de son frère de lait, et elle les garderait en elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle trouve une personne avec qui les partager. </p><p>Néanmoins, malgré la réalisation qu’elle venait d’avoir, elle n’était pas bien plus avancée. Le maigre espoir qu’ils avaient formé avant son départ avait volé en éclat le moment où Siegfried avait été désigné prince héritier. Signy ne pourrait jamais être une prétendante pour lui, maintenant la seule place qu’il lui restait était celle de protectrice. Au moins, ainsi elle aurait une place auprès de lui pour le restant de ses jours.</p><p>🐍</p><p>La princesse était quelqu’un de rationnel. Elle était une <em> princesse </em>, elle était la quintessence de la beauté, de la grâce et de tout ce que les jeunes filles aspiraient à être. Alors elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce royaume de sauvages. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ces femmes en armures ? Pourquoi pouvaient-elles brandir des épées plus lourdes qu’elle-même? Et ce prince héritier qui meurt pendant une banale expédition? Et maintenant elle se retrouvait à courtiser son éclopé de frère? Elle méritait mieux que ça ! </p><p>— Princesse, votre tenue est prête.</p><p>— Mpf, je n’en reviens pas que ce goujat ne se soit pas encore excusé !</p><p>La princesse en voulait toujours à Siegfried pour son comportement. Il était tout à fait normal qu’elle cherche à savoir avec qui elle s’engageait ! Après tout, un nombre impressionnant de rumeurs circulait à son sujet. Principalement à propos de sa constitution fragile qui avait fait qu’il ne pouvait pratiquer aucune activité un tant soit peu brusque. </p><p>— Une telle chute n’aurait rien dû lui faire, quel misérable !</p><p>— Vous avez raison princesse, vous ne pouvez pas vous abaisser à son niveau.</p><p>La jeune femme à la chevelure de blé hocha la tête satisfaite des paroles de sa servante (qui pourtant ne faisait que dire ce qu’elle voulait entendre). </p><p>— Et cette chevaleresse ! Je devrais demander à ce qu'elle soit punie pour le regard qu'elle a osé me porter ! As-tu des informations à son sujet ? </p><p>— Il semblerait que ce soit une orpheline de guerre. Certains disent même qu'... Elle serait la fille d'un souverain battu par le Roi Grimnir. </p><p>La princesse avait beau avoir des valeurs très différentes elle n'était pas non plus idiote.</p><p>— Pourquoi garderait-il un tel problème… Enfin, je pense que pour résoudre mon propre soucis il faudrait simplement que je marie ce frêle Siegfried, et que je m'en débarrasse ensuite rapidement. Ainsi je serai la reine de ce royaume !</p><p>La servante frissonna devant autant d'avidité chez une femme d'apparence aussi innocente et frêle. Pendant ce temps, elles étaient sorties de la chambre et descendaient les quelques escaliers qui les séparaient de l'étage désiré. </p><p>Soudain, le talon de la princesse glissa sur le carrelage et sans aucune grâce elle s'écrasa sur les quelques marches restantes. Sa tête cogna durement le sol, et elle resta sonnée pendant quelques secondes. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main salvatrice apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Elle l'attrapa et s'appuya pesamment sur son sauveur.</p><p>— J'espère qu'une <em> telle </em> chute ne vous a pas blessée.</p><p>Le ton mielleux et les paroles blessantes firent leur chemin dans l'esprit confus de la princesse qui finit par reconnaître le regard vert qui la fixait avec une satisfaction malsaine. </p><p>— Prince Siegfried ?</p><p>— Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, le frêle prince que je suis s'occupe de vous.</p><p>Le frisson d'horreur qui la parcourut apprit à la princesse qu'il y avait des choses plus fortes qu'elle dans ce monde. </p><p>— Le misérable que je suis vous fait rappeler qu'il est le prince héritier, et qu'en tant que tel il peut vous faire croupir dans une cellule pour le reste de votre vie. Personne ne se souviendra de vous. Vous ne serez plus qu'une vieille femme hideuse. Alors ne cherchez plus jamais à jouer avec ce qui vous dépasse.</p><p>Ces paroles avaient été chuchotées à son oreille, sa tête reposait contre le torse du prince, dans une étreinte intime que les personnes présentes devaient voir comme une scène touchante. Sans savoir l’horreur de la situation pour elle. La peur qu’elle ressentit la laissa tremblante, incapable de répondre. Cet homme était fou. Il ne faisait pas de demi-mesure, et il comprenait très bien comment ce monde fonctionnait. Elle l’avait mépris pour un esprit faible, facilement écartable. En réalité, c’était elle qui n’était pas à la hauteur.</p><p>La princesse s’éloigna dans les bras de sa servante tandis que le prince héritier lui faisait de petits signes avec un sourire contrit, mais tout ce qu’elle vit fut un démon sous couvert d'homme.</p><p>Néanmoins, Siegfried devait payer le prix de son insolence. Le Roi Grimnir ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi agir impunément. Et peu de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la salle annexe à celle du trône. Là où habituellement les conseillers se rassemblaient. </p><p>— Ces idioties doivent cesser Siegfried ! Tu es le prince hériter maintenant !</p><p>— Est-ce vraiment le cas? Je pensais simplement être un remplacement de Bjorn… Peut-être devrais-je me comporter plus comme lui? Et si je partais en expédition pour ne jamais revenir? Enfin, je devrais déjà être satisfait que vous vous souveniez encore de mon nom sans jamais l’avoir prononcé une seule fois en dix sept ans. </p><p>Les paroles assassines étaient aussi amères que le poison, et le Roi resta choqué un instant. Il ne reconnaissait pas l’homme en face de lui. Et il était trop englué dans sa position pour reconnaître que la faute lui incombait totalement. Il ne le connaissait pas, car il n’avait jamais cherché à le faire. </p><p>— Je suis ton père, et ton souverain-</p><p>— Mon souverain peut-être, mais je refuse de vous reconnaître en tant que père. Pas une seule fois vous ne m’avez regardé ou pris en compte. Je n’étais qu’une erreur jusqu’à ce que je vous sois utile. Finalement, je plains Bjorn, être aussi facilement remplacé en dit long sur l’affection que vous lui portiez. </p><p>— Comment oses-tu ?!</p><p>La colère, une émotion si simple à créer, et encore plus facile à contrôler chez son interlocuteur. Siegfried n’avait pas besoin d’arme, seulement de mots. Grimnir s’arrêta devant lui, sa main levée, et il réalisa à cet instant-là à quel point il se faisait manipuler. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus reculer et renier son autorité sur lui. Néanmoins, il craignait trop de toucher Siegfried. </p><p>— Rien ne change. Je n’aurai pas cru pouvoir perdre quoi que ce soit de plus. Pourtant vous avez tout de même réussi le tour de force de me prendre ce que j’ignorais avoir.</p><p>La voix du jeune homme perdit un instant la méchanceté qui l’habitait pour ne garder qu’une amère mélancolie. </p><p>— Je n’épouserai pas cette princesse. Et vous devez être bien vieux pour avoir ne serait-ce qu’envisagé de l’unir à Bjorn.</p><p>Le Roi laissa sa main retomber en regardant Siegfried sortir de la pièce sans attendre qu’il ne l’y autorise. Il se sentit affreusement dépassé, et las. Il avait toujours pensé faire ce qui était <em> juste </em>. Son deuxième fils n’aurait pas pu régner, son corps était trop faible, pourtant il n’avait pas hésité à le placer au devant de la scène dès qu’il en avait eu besoin. Il avait laissé le besoin de contrôle, de pouvoir obscurcir son jugement depuis si longtemps. </p><p>Est-ce que Bjorn avait aussi souffert de cela? Cette sombre pensée le plongea dans un désarroi palpable. Il chercha ses potions, et les avala pour essayer de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Il savait que son heure arrivait. Ce qu’il prenait ne faisait que retarder l’évitable. Et les derniers événements n’avaient fait que l’affaiblir. Il devait à tout prix stabiliser l’avenir de son royaume avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. </p><p>🐍</p><p>Siegfried retourna dans sa chambre en marchant lentement. Le sentiment de puissance qu’il avait ressenti en prenant sa revanche sur la princesse, et en dévoilant enfin au Roi ce qu’il pensait, était en train de se dissiper progressivement. Sur l’instant, cela avait été incroyablement satisfaisant et enivrant. Pourtant, il savait très bien que cela ne changerait pas sa situation actuelle. Il n’y avait pas d’autres princes pour protéger le royaume, et malgré tout ce qui était arrivé… Il ne pouvait pas juste l’abandonner. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui se cachait derrière sa volonté. </p><p>Provoquer la princesse avait été une douce et savoureuse représaille. Néanmoins, cela aurait pu facilement provoquer une guerre. Pourtant, il n’hésiterait pas à le refaire. Pas pour se venger de ce qu’elle lui avait infligé, même si cela avait apaisé sa fierté, il avait surtout perdu le contrôle en l’entendant parler de Signy. </p><p>La chevaleresse n’avait aucun pouvoir, aucun avenir, elle n’était personne. Sauf qu’il avait immédiatement compris que la princesse n’hésiterait pas à l’éliminer simplement pour être née des mauvaises personnes. Siegfried n’avait pas hésité à protéger Signy, et il savait qu’il le ferait à nouveau, peu importait la situation. Même si maintenant il n’avait plus aucun espoir d’avoir une relation avec elle autre que celle induite par la loyauté. </p><p>— Bonjour Siegfried. </p><p>Le jeune homme cligna des yeux en appercevant la jeune femme dans sa chambre. Elle se tenait debout, devant la fenêtre, et le soleil rendait ses yeux bleus encore plus clairs. Il eut la soudaine impression qu’elle pouvait voir au travers de lui comme s’il était fait de verre. Il tenta d’ignorer la chamade dans sa poitrine, et se composa d'un sourire railleur.</p><p>— N’as-tu aucune pensée pour ton honneur? Des rumeurs vont bientôt commencer à se répandre sur ta chasteté. </p><p>Il réalisa à moitié qu’il parlait comme un idiot. Qu’aurait-il gagné si elle réalisait qu’effectivement c’était une mauvaise idée de se retrouver aussi souvent seule dans la chambre d’un homme? Néanmoins, il n’eut pas le temps de trancher, Signy se contenta de balayer sa tentative par un rire amusé.</p><p>— Je suis juste une chevaleresse, je n’ai que peu d’intérêt pour cette réputation. </p><p>— Es-tu si sûre car tu ne l’es déjà plus? </p><p>Signy arrêta de rire, elle jeta un regard désabusé à Siegfried. Sa question était aussi déplacée que mal emmenée. Et elle devinait un soupçon de fiel derrière ses paroles. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, un tic qu’elle avait récemment développé maintenant qu’elle y avait une cicatrice. </p><p>— Je ne suis pas si prude que ça, mais je te trouve quand même bien curieux. </p><p>L’attaque toucha Siegfried plus précisément qu’il ne l’aurait soupçonné. Il fit un mouvement de la main comme pour l’effacer. Néanmoins, maintenant qu’il avait commencé, il comptait bien aller jusqu’au bout de ce qu’il avait entrepris.</p><p>— Ta piètre tentative en dit long sur ce que tu ne dis pas justement.</p><p>— Sieg… Je n’ai rien à te cacher.</p><p>Signy ignora cette piètre partie d’elle qui ne souhaitait pas réellement exposer quelque chose d’aussi intime, car une autre plus puissante souhaitait regagner la confiance que Siegfried avait eu pour elle avant son départ. </p><p>— Je suis… <em> pure </em> comme ils disent. </p><p>Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et le léger rouge sur ses pommettes prit le jeune homme par surprise. Il se sentit honteux d’avoir autant insisté, pour quelque chose qu’il avait été persuadé de savoir. Il avait toujours cru que Bjorn et elle… D’une façon ou d’une autre...  Siegfried détourna le regard. Les implications de ce qu’elle venait de lui dire tournaient dans son esprit, mais d’autres tentaient de les étouffer. </p><p>— Sieg, je me souviens avant mon départ, tu avais quelque chose à me dire. Je t’avais promis de t’écouter. Je suis là maintenant.</p><p>Le prince héritier se focalisa sur ce qu’elle venait de lui dire. Il songea que c’était un peu tard de ramener ça maintenant, néanmoins il en avait assez fait pour aujourd’hui. Pour une fois, il voulait bien dévoiler ses pensées sans faire payer le prix à son interlocuteur. Surtout quand il s’agissait d’une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. </p><p>— Est-ce que tu aimes Bjorn? </p><p>Siegfried commença à se haïr mentalement. </p><p>— Oui.</p><p>Signy cligna des yeux sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.</p><p>— Il était mon frère, Siegfried, je l’aimais comme une partie de moi. </p><p>La peine encore fraîche de sa perte apparut sur son visage, et la chevaleresse détourna son visage pour tenter de la dissimuler. Le jeune homme se sentit encore plus misérable face au soulagement qu’il venait de ressentir. Il savait qu’il n’était pas quelqu’un de bien. Mais, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec un corps comme le sien? </p><p>Pourtant, maintenant que cette réponse qu’il recherchait depuis tant d’années avait été enfin répondue, il réalisa qu’un poid terrible venait d’être soulevé de ses épaules. Une forme cachée dans son âme vient rôder autour de lui, maintenant qu’il avait laissé ses murs tomber. Siegfried s’assit sur son lit, dos à Signy. </p><p>Il sentit le lit s’affaisser derrière lui, et il devina qu’elle avait fait de même. Il lui fallut un long moment avant de trouver le courage de prononcer les mots suivants.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu peux me raconter ce qui vous est arrivé, s’il te plaît ? </p><p>🐍</p><p>
  <em> Signy regarda le château s'éloigner dans leurs dos. Elle était excitée par l'aventure qui les attendait, pourtant son esprit était tourné vers autre chose. La soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Siegfried était gravée dans sa mémoire, et elle réalisait à quel point il lui tardait de pouvoir partager à nouveau un tel moment en sa compagnie.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La chevaleresse détourna finalement son regard pour croiser celui de Bjorn. Son frère de lait avait une expression pleine de sous-entendus qu'elle ignora fièrement. Comme le rire qui suivit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le royaume était grand, très étendu. Il leur fallut plusieurs semaines pour traverser les régions déjà conquises. Leur but n'était pas de faire la guerre. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans plusieurs villages, aidant ceux qui en avaient besoin, rétablissant la loi et la sécurité. Voir les chevaliers et chevaleresses était toujours une bonne nouvelle, et les villageois les remerciaient en leur offrant le gîte et le couvert. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans la partie inconnue, cela faisait déjà presque un mois qu'ils voyageaient. Une grande partie de leur monde était connue, néanmoins il restait une zone étrange qui restait à découvrir.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy n'y était jamais allée. Il existait bien quelques rapports sur les lieux, mais ils étaient vieux et mal renseignés. Le Roi Grimnir leur avait donc donné comme mission de cartographier la zone, d'établir un avant-poste si possible, et de découvrir si des richesses étaient exploitables. Ainsi une partie de leur force était constituée d'érudits, de maçons, et même de fermiers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le soir venu, ils installèrent un campement près de la frontière. Celle-ci était démarquée par une gigantesque forêt sans fin. Elle était épaisse et sombre, formant une entité intimidante. Bjorn décida que l'exploration attendrait le jour, et Signy approuva.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Alors comment se présente votre situation à toi et Siegfried ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy avala sa bière de travers et regarda Bjorn comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser aussi soudainement que sa question. Elle avait toujours été proche de son frère, néanmoins jamais il n'avait abordé un tel sujet. Pour l'heure ils étaient près de la tente de commandement, seuls autour d'un feu avec leurs chopes pleines.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Que signifie cette question Bjorn ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle n'était pas bien sûre de ses motivations derrière de telles paroles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Signy n'essaie pas de me duper. Mon frère t'aime depuis qu'il est en âge de comprendre ce qu'est l'amour. Même moi je peux le voir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu me surprends c'est certain… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il lui laissa un moment pour rassembler et organiser ses pensées. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu n'as rien à me cacher Signy. Notre unique différence vient du sang qui coule dans nos veines. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il avait raison, ils avaient bu au même sein, appris à marcher et à se battre ensemble. Ils avaient découvert et affronté tous les dangers. Ils avaient abusé de l'alcool ensemble, et découvert les affres du cœur. Néanmoins, le seul sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé était celui de Siegfried. À tel point que Signy ne s'était jamais autorisée à penser à lui sans une centaine de filtres de bonne conscience. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Siegfried a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me confier quand je rentrerai... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, comme si elle contemplait un souvenir cher. Bjorn nota le changement dans l'expression de sa sœur de lait. Et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je n’aurai pas cru que ce serait lui qui ferait le premier pas. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La première phrase était pleine de malice innocente, mais la deuxième soulignait qu’il n’était pas non plus aveugle à l’incertitude qu’il lisait dans les traits de Signy. Après tout, Siegfried était un homme depuis deux ans maintenant, et la jeune femme aurait pu se trouver un parti depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant aucun des deux n’avaient semblé faire quoi que ce soit pour changer le statu quo entre eux. Malheureusement, Bjorn n’était pas assez fin pour comprendre d’où venait le problème. Néanmoins, ce soir-là il voulait aborder le sujet avec une nouvelle sincérité.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Siegfried est ton frère… Et le prince… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy tenta de trouver des explications à ses hésitations, mais elle les entendait sonner comme des excuses creuses et sans sens. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l’empêchait de donner libre court à ce qu’elle sentait se développer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je veux que Siegfried ait ce qu’il y a de mieux, et je ne suis pas sûre de l’être. Je ne suis qu’une chevaleresse, je n’ai rien à lui offrir.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Signy… Il suffit de voir comment il te regarde pour savoir que c’est suffisant.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le sourire hésitant de la jeune femme était adorable. Elle semblait tergiverser à croire ses mots, tout en y décelant une part de vérité.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu mérites d’être aimé Signy, et mon frère mérite d’être heureux. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Les deux chevaliers échangèrent un long regard plus explicite que mille paroles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu devrais le dire à Siegfried, il a besoin de l’entendre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bjorn détourna le regard avant d’avaler une grande gorgée de bière pour y puiser un courage dont il avait besoin pour aborder ce sujet.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — J’ai l’impression d’avoir raté des années entières de mon frère. Je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que tu l’es. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Son expression se complexifia tandis qu’il fixait les flammes du feu. Ce fut un choc pour Signy qui réalisa seulement à ce moment-là à quel point Bjorn avait changé. Évidemment, elle savait très bien qu’il était un fonceur qui réfléchissait moins aux conséquences, pourtant cela ne semblait plus être exactement le cas. Le jeune homme plein de fougue laissa brièvement place au prince hériter déjà plein de regrets.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Il n’est pas trop tard, lui assura-t-elle.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu as raison. C’est décidé ! J’irai lui parler à notre retour.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Bien parlé mon frère ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ils trinquèrent et vidèrent joyeusement leurs verres. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Alors que comptes-tu faire au sujet de la princesse? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je l’épouserai, pour le bien du royaume. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je te retourne tes propres mots mon frère, tu mérites aussi d’être heureux. Et tu ne l’es clairement pas auprès d’elle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je n’ai pas besoin de l’être moi-même. Ce n’est pas mon rôle en tant que prince héritier.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il redevient sérieux et porta sa chope à nouveau pleine dans la direction de Signy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — C’est pour ça qu’il faut que vous soyez heureux toi et Siegfried, pour moi aussi.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Bjorn… Je te promets que je ne la laisserai pas te rendre misérable !  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Hahaha ! Je compte sur toi alors ma soeur ! </em>
</p><p>🐍</p><p>
  <em> Le lendemain, ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Celle-ci était si épaisse qu’il était impossible d’évoluer à cheval. Ils durent laisser leurs montures à l’entrée avec quelques chevaliers. Dès qu’ils firent un mètre à l’intérieur, ils ne purent plus distinguer l’extérieur. C’était comme si la végétation était un mur qui venait de se refermer sur eux. La sensation était étouffante au plus haut point. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La température à l’intérieur était plus élevée, rendant les armures en plaques presque insupportables, la chaleur était même moite à cause de l’humidité. Ils s’arrêtèrent pour la première fois près d’un cours d’eau, tous assoiffés.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le moral avait brusquement chuté. Même si l’endroit regorgeait de fruits, et que la terre semblait cultivable, il faudrait des mois voire des années pour la rendre habitable à cause de la végétation excessive.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La nuit fut agitée, tout le monde était nerveux face à cet environnement inconnu dont les menaces étaient encore invisibles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le matin suivant, les derniers chevaliers chargés de monter la garde avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus qu’une flaque de sang là où ils s’étaient tenus.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Après cela, la troupe devient excessivement tendue et sur les nerfs. Bjorn décida finalement de continuer, il voulait trouver qui était à l’origine de ces attaques. Un ennemi invisible lui était impensable, et il se devait de venger la mort de ses hommes, ainsi que de ne pas la laisser être vaine. Signy acquiesça. Au début. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le deuxième jour, les membres les plus à l’arrière de la colonne disparurent. D’abord deux puis trois, leur nombre augmentait chaque jour malgré la présence des chevaliers. Plus personne ne dormait. Ils avançaient de plus en plus lentement. L’expédition était déjà un échec. Les comportements des membres se faisaient plus instables, agressifs, angoissés.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Nous devons faire demi-tour. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy discutait avec Bjorn, seuls, dans la tente de commandement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tous ces morts auront été pour rien. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La même discussion, les mêmes arguments depuis une semaine. Signy ne savait plus quoi dire pour faire ouvrir les yeux à son frère. Elle voyait qu’il était épuisé, elle sentait que quelque chose obscurcissait son jugement. Et elle-même était incapable de réfléchir clairement et formuler des explications pertinentes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ils entendirent soudainement un hurlement déchirant. Signy resta choquée une seconde de trop. Bjorn se projetta hors de la tente. La chevaleresse sur ses talons. Ils étaient les plus près, et ils furent les premiers sur le lieu du carnage. Du sang maculait le sol sur plusieurs mètres. Des corps mutilés portant encore leurs armures de plaques se trouvaient disséminés un peu partout.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Un gargouilli écœurant fit relever la tête à Signy. La première chose qu’elle vit fut des boyaux qui pendaient, puis du sang lui coula sur le visage. Une bouche avec des dents qui bougeaient sans cesse, et un corps qui tressotait encore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Signy !  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle fut brutalement poussée et elle heurta brusquement le sol. Quand elle se releva, elle vit Bjorn tomber à côté d’elle. Son esprit était incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Bjorn? Bjorn ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Le prince resta inerte dans ses bras pendant que Signy essayait désespérément d’arrêter le flot de sang qui coulait du moignon de son bras gauche. Il ne répondait pas à ses appels, et son visage pâlissait à une vitesse vertigineuse. À ce moment-là elle réalisa qu’il lui manquait aussi une jambe. La chevaleresse défit les ceintures de leurs armes et les utilisa pour l’empêcher de se vider de son sang.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle ne sut jamais ce qui la poussa à esquiver le coup suivant. Son armure se fendit tout le long de son côté gauche. Du sang gicla, mais elle pouvait encore bouger. Elle dégaina son épée et se retrouva à affronter ce qui ressemblait à une plante géante monstrueuse. C’était un cauchemar. Ils n’auraient jamais dû venir ici.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Les renforts arrivèrent. Mais c’était trop tard, ils avaient mis la forêt en colère, et ils devaient maintenant en payer le prix. Une fois qu’ils eurent éliminé les plantes présentes, Signy s’autorisa une seconde pour vomir tout ce qu’elle avait dans son estomac. Ensuite, elle ordonna une retraite totale. Ils attrapèrent leurs camarades qui étaient encore vivants et coururent sans se retourner.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy porta Bjorn sur son dos. Il ne pesait rien, et n’avait toujours pas repris connaissance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Il était impossible de savoir combien de chevaliers ils perdirent les jours suivants. Ils ne pouvaient s’arrêter ni pour dormir ni pour manger. Pourtant, malgré l’horrible situation, tous se sacrifièrent pour protéger le prince hériter.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy vit des hommes et des femmes mourir dans d’atroces souffrances. Des personnes qu’elle voyait tous les jours, des personnes avec qui elle avait grandi. Des camarades qui lui transmirent leur confiance pour protéger Bjorn.  </em>
</p><p><em> À la fin, ils n’étaient plus qu’une poignée. Signy ne pouvait plus marcher et encore moins courir en portant Bjorn. Elle l’avait accroché à son dos en utilisant d’autres ceintures récupérées sur des cadavres. Elle reculait lentement en brandissant son épée pour empêcher les créatures de l’attaquer dans son dos. La lisière de la forêt n’était pas loin. Il le fallait ! Elle ne pensait qu’à une seule chose : elle </em> devait <em> rentrer ! Quelqu’un l’attendait !  </em></p><p>
  <em> Signy trébucha. Et pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle redécouvrit la lumière du soleil. L’instant d’après, elle perdit connaissance.  </em>
</p><p>🐍</p><p>
  <em> — Bjorn !  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle hurlait comme possédée par un démon. Tout ce qu’elle voyait c’était du sang partout, et elle entendait des cris et des hurlements de ses compagnons qui se faisaient dévorer vivants. On la maintient immobile, et elle continua de se débattre contre ses liens.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Bjorn ! Bjorn ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle perdit connaissance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Bjorn… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle pleurait maintenant.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Mon frère, où es-tu? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle ne voyait rien. Elle était toute seule. Elle était terrifiée. Elle avait besoin de la personne qui avait toujours été là depuis qu’elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Deux semaines plus tard, on l’autorisa à voir Bjorn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle dut faire demi-tour pour aller vomir.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Quand elle revint, elle dut se forcer pour s’approcher du lit où reposait celui qui devait être son frère. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette chose. Il lui manquait un bras et une jambe, et une partie de la hanche gauche. Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant? Ses cheveux blonds étaient gorgés de rouge. Son teint était cireux, et sa respiration s’arrêtait par instants.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy s’écroula en pleurs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Si… Signy… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La chevaleresse s’arrêta, stupéfaite d’entendre son prénom. Elle se précipita près du lit pour entendre ses paroles. Il n’ouvrit pas ses yeux, et Signy regretta de ne pas avoir pu les voir une dernière fois.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je… Suis désolé… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Bjorn? Bjorn ça va aller. Je vais te ramener chez nous ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> La respiration s’arrêta et mortifiée elle crut qu’il venait de mourir.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Je… Suis désolé… Je voulais… être… un meilleur frère… Je voulais… Je voulais que vous soyez heureux… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Ne t’excuse pas Bjorn, tu verras Siegfried et toi allez bien vous entendre ! Et nous serons heureux tous les trois ! Je te promets ! Bjorn?! Bjorn ne t’inquiètes pas, je vais te ramener chez nous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Signy commença à bercer son frère dans ses bras, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et la raideur du corps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tout va s’arranger.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Elle se balançait inlassablement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tout va s’arranger. </em>
</p><p>🐍</p><p>— C’était tellement plus simple de tout rejeter sur Bjorn. De penser que c’était à cause de lui que je n’avais rien…</p><p>Signy resta muette alors que Siegfried découvrait le poids écrasant de la culpabilité. </p><p>— Je voulais juste croire que j’étais le seul à souffrir. </p><p>La chevaleresse suffoquait. Elle ressentait l’horreur de ses souvenirs comme si elle y était encore. Elle pouvait sentir le corps trop léger de Bjorn dans ses bras, elle sentait l’affreuse odeur de mort, et elle entendait ses derniers mots en boucle.</p><p>— Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste le haïr?! Comment je peux expliquer toute cette souffrance si ce n’est pas à cause de lui? </p><p>Signy réagit sans réfléchir dès qu’elle entendit les paroles de Siegfried entrecoupées de sanglots incontrôlés. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et soudainement le poids de Bjorn disparut, remplacé par celui du jeune homme. Celui-ci était tellement frustré et peiné qu’il ne tenta même pas de se débattre. Il s’effondra contre elle.</p><p>— Je hais Bjorn ! Je le hais pour m’avoir abandonné ! Il n’avait pas le droit !</p><p>Signy le serra dans ses bras sans réfléchir un instant qu’elle pouvait le blesser. Tout ce qu’elle pensait était qu’elle voulait le réconforter et le garder près d’elle. Et c’était ce dont Siegfried avait besoin. Il voulait sentir le monde, peu importait pour lui qu’il finisse en mille morceaux. </p><p>— Qui suis-je sans personne à blâmer? </p><p>Le visage du jeune homme était couvert de larmes, complètement défait par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Il avait gardé son affection pour son frère à distance depuis qu’il était enfant. Il avait préféré construire lui-même une rivalité entre eux. Il avait posé sciemment chaque pierre grâce à chaque remarque insensible de Bjorn. Néanmoins, sa muraille venait de s’écrouler aussi simplement que si elle n’avait jamais existé. Et il se retrouvait maintenant sans aucune protection contre ce qui se cachait dans son cœur. </p><p>— Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. <em> Je ne suis pas bon </em>. Je le hais, je suis jaloux, je n’accepterai pas les remords d’un mort !</p><p>Signy le serra encore plus fort. Chaque mot venait percer sa poitrine comme une lame. Elle n’avait jamais vu Siegfried pleurer devant elle. Il avait toujours caché sa peine et sa détresse derrière sa langue fourchue. </p><p>— Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à le ramener. </p><p>La jeune femme sentit ses propres larmes couler sur ses joues. Tous les reproches qu’elle avait entretenus sur son propre échec, sur sa faiblesse et sur l’horreur de se retrouver sans son frère. Maintenant tout lui revenait encore plus fort en ajoutant le regret d’avoir empêché les deux frères de se réconcilier. Elle se sentait nauséeuse rien qu’à cette idée. Et si elle n’avait pas eu Siegfried dans ses bras, elle aurait sûrement suffoqué et perdu le contrôle d’elle-même.</p><p>Siegfried s’était blotti contre elle, ses sanglots l’empêchaient maintenant de parler. Signy posa sa tête sur la sienne, et ils restèrent blottis un long moment.</p><p>Au bout d’un moment, les larmes de Signy finirent par se tarir. Et elle arriva à la réalisation de ses souffrances. Ce qu’elle ressentait tout au fond d’elle se retrouva sous la lumière de sa compréhension. </p><p>— J’aurai dû mourir ce jour-là. </p><p>D’une main elle tenait toujours Siegfried contre elle, elle tendit l’autre tremblante devant elle tandis que ses yeux s’écarquillaient. Elle revoyait le monstre dans la forêt, son hésitation qui avait causé la mort de Bjorn.</p><p>— Tout est de ma faute, si seulement j’étais morte. </p><p>Avant qu’elle ne le réalise, Siegfried s’était redressé, ses yeux verts se fichèrent durement dans les siens avec intensité. </p><p>— Je t’interdis de penser ça. Tu n’es qu’une idiote pour en être arrivée à une conclusion aussi absurde.</p><p>Il semblait reprendre graduellement sa contenance et son assurance. Il se redressa lentement, toujours contre elle mais leurs visages étaient maintenant à la même hauteur. Il glissa une main dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces, en ignorant ses os qui souffraient.</p><p>— Tu m’avais promis de revenir, tu n’as fait qu’obéir à mon ordre. Si tu n’étais pas revenue…</p><p>Siegfried hésita. Longtemps. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot. </p><p>— Signy tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Si je dois être un monstre pour le penser alors soit! Je suis heureux que tu sois celle qui est revenue. </p><p>— Siegfried. </p><p>Signy fronça douloureusement les sourcils. Sa poitrine la faisait horriblement souffrir, pourtant le regard et les paroles du prince étaient comme un baume sur sa peine. </p><p>— Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais accepter de ne pas avoir pu protéger Bjorn. Mais… Je veux bien essayer d’accepter d’être revenue pour toi. Quand j’étais dans la forêt… </p><p>Signy ferma ses yeux avec une expression douloureuse. La poignée de Siegfried l’aida à rester ici même si son esprit la renvoyait constamment dans ses souvenirs. Puis, elle sentit une douce sensation sur sa joue.</p><p>— Je reviendrai toujours pour toi, Siegfried, finit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. </p><p>Siegfried choisit ce moment-là pour l’embrasser. Il avait maintenant comprit qu’il ne pouvait pas attendre de remplacer Bjorn dans le cœur de Signy, car il avait la sienne propre. La sensation était si douce que s’en était presque douloureux. Surtout quand il réalisait toutes les peines qu’ils avaient dû traverser pour pouvoir enfin laisser s’exprimer ce qui grandissait en eux depuis si longtemps. </p><p>Signy l’attira brusquement contre elle. Le prince se retrouva à moitié sur elle, la dépassant d’une tête tandis qu’elle l’embrassait passionnément. Il était à moitié surpris par son enthousiasme, et surtout satisfait. Il n’y avait aucun doute entre eux, ils ne laissaient plus aucune barrière les retenir et les maintenir hors de portée. </p><p>La jeune femme entreprit de les délester de tout superflus, tout en gardant précieusement Siegfried sur ses genoux. Ainsi elle pouvait avoir accès à tout ce qu’elle désirait. Elle parcourut chaque parcelle avec un dévouement façonné par des années de tendresse. Elle le sentait à la fois fragile et fort dans son étreinte, et elle l’explora avec passion et patience. </p><p>Les pensées de Siegfried fondaient inexorablement, tandis qu’il se faisait attirer dans une danse de sensations inespérée et imaginée. Il se découvrit en même tant qu’il était découvert. Sa respiration se fit difficile mais il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se voyait offrir quelque chose qu’il avait toujours cru hors de sa portée. Il n’éprouvait que du plaisir. </p><p>— Je t’aime Siegfried.</p><p>La douce voix susurra ces mots chéris à son oreille tandis que Signy venait essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Elle déposa de bref baisers sur son visage avant de descendre dans son cou. Elle le sentit frissonner dans ses bras tandis qu’elle mordillait son lobe d’oreille. </p><p>Signy découvrit Siegfried comme pour la première fois. Elle voyait ce corps dans ses bras et le chérissait avec passion et adoration. </p><p>— Je t’aime Signy.</p><p>Les mots avaient été prononcés avec une intensité fiévreuse provoquée par leur union. Ils se tenaient enlacés, désireux fébrilement de ne plus jamais se séparer. Leurs pensées avaient fusionné pour poursuivre le même but avec ardeur. </p><p>Bien plus tard, quand l'exaltation retomba, Signy garda Siegfried dans ses bras. Leurs joues étaient encore rouges, et leurs souffles courts. Pourtant le jeune homme ne s’était jamais senti aussi léger. Il avait enfin l’impression de ne plus être retenu par son corps maudit.</p><p>— Je dois être en train de rêver, soupira-t-il sans réfléchir les yeux à moitié fermé. Combien de fois ai-je espéré un tel développement…</p><p>— Je m’excuse de ne pas y avoir répondu plus tôt… Maintenant je serai toujours à tes côtés.. </p><p>🐍</p><p>Le roi Grimnir regarda son deuxième fils agenouillé en bas des marches qui menaient au trône. À ses côtés se tenait la chevaleresse qu’il avait nommée à sa protection, après qu’elle ait failli à celle de son aîné. Il avait bien entendu les paroles du prince, néanmoins il ne semblait pas pouvoir les comprendre. Il devait être devenu fou pour proposer une telle chose. </p><p>Siegfried releva la tête devant l’absence de réponse. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et décida de se relever. C’était la première fois qu’il faisait quelque chose d’aussi humiliant, et il décida que ce serait la dernière. Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos, et se pencha à moitié en avant. </p><p>— Il me semble superflus de souligner que je vous fais la demande uniquement par politesse, je ne compte pas attendre votre autorisation. Et j’ai évidemment encore moins besoin de votre bénédiction. </p><p>— Le royaume a besoin de toi, prince hériter. Je ne peux accepter une telle folie. </p><p>— Mon nom est Siegfried. Je le dirai une dernière fois. Je ne peux pas devenir le souverain d’un royaume que je n’ai jamais vu. Je vais donc partir, je dois voyager et découvrir ce qui m’entoure pour devenir le prince que je dois être. Et non pas celui que vous voulez que je sois. </p><p>— Tu ne <em> peux </em> pas. Tu as des responsabilités en tant que prince héritier. Tu ne peux pas simplement décider de les ignorer !</p><p>Le roi était incapable de comprendre comment une idée aussi saugrenue avait pu germer dans l’esprit faible de son deuxième fils. Le bien du royaume devait toujours passer avant les besoins personnels. C’était ainsi que les princes étaient toujours élevés, et il devait le lui faire comprendre. Siegfried était incapable de marcher sans se blesser depuis qu’il était né, alors partir explorer, ce n’était qu’une hérésie. </p><p>— Ton frère Bjorn a perdu la vie ainsi, comment peux-tu croire que tu feras mieux avec <em> ton </em> corps ! Tu es <em> faible </em>. </p><p>— J’espère bien être plus malin que Bjorn. Je ne compte pas devenir parfait, ce serait trop ennuyant, mais je compte bien échapper à votre emprise. Mon corps ne me définit pas. </p><p>— Siegfried !! Reviens ici !</p><p>Le prince avait déjà tourné les talons et s’éloignait tandis que le Roi se tenait debout, fulminant devant son insolence.</p><p>— Chevaleresse Signy, ramenez le prince ici, c’est un ordre.</p><p>Siegfried s’arrêta, et Signy fit de même. </p><p>— Oh. J'oubliais. Je ne compte pas épouser qui que ce soit pour former une alliance. Je ne pense pas que forcer de jeunes gens dans des épousailles soit un réel gage de paix. Je trouverai d’autres solutions. Et quand je reviendrai, je compte bien épouser Signy. </p><p>Au niveau de la porte de la salle, Siegfried s’arrêta une dernière fois.</p><p>— Je ne veux pas d’un trône par dépit, je veux ce trône parce que je l’aurai <em> mérité </em>. </p><p>🐍</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJRu5ltxXjc"> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJRu5ltxXjc </a>
</p><p>— Nourrice, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin <em> d’autant </em> de nourriture. </p><p>Signy tenta de faire entendre raison à la vieille femme, mais celle-ci semblait avoir décidé de leur donner assez de provisions pour nourrir leur propre royaume. </p><p>— Écoute ta nourrice au lieu de parler dans le vide ! Regarde Siegfried, lui au moins sait !</p><p>Effectivement, le jeune homme s’était installé dans calèche, et était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Signy pouffa en le voyant aussi détendu. </p><p>— Nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que le Roi décide d’envoyer la garnison nous récupérer. Je ne suis pas sûre que certains ne le feraient pas pour quelques pièces d’or.</p><p>— Si même la loyauté s’achète, commenta Siegfried. </p><p>Finalement, ils firent leurs adieux à leur seule famille. </p><p>La vieille nourrice les regarda s’éloigner sur la route. Pourtant, alors qu’elle voyait ses enfants partir, elle se sentit enfin rassurée. </p><p>— Je suis trop âgée pour toutes ces émotions…</p><p>Elle soupira, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.</p><p>— Ce n’est pas trop tôt… Pas vrai… Bjorn?</p><p>🐍</p><p>
  <em> — Quand je serai roi, on ira sur la mer ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Pourquoi la mer? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu ne sais pas nager Bjorn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Un peu de soutien Sieg’ ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Pourquoi la mer?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — C’est Siegfried qui m’a lu une histoire. Apparemment c’est plein d’eau à perte de vue ! Et on ne sait pas ce qu’il y a de l’autre côté. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — J’aimerais bien voyager. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Ne partez pas trop loin.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Tu viendras avec nous Sieg. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> — Le roi ne me laissera jamais… </em>
</p><p><em> — </em> Je <em> serai le roi Sieg, et nous partirons tous les trois.  </em></p><p>🐍  Fin 🐍</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello !</p><p>Voici un tout petit bonus. Il s'agit de la description des personnages que j'avais écrite avant de commencer à écrire.</p><p>Je trouve que le personnage qui a le plus perdu reste le Roi Grimnir, pourtant il a essayé de rester juste jusqu'au bout. Il n'a jamais été sciemment cruel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_ Siegfried, plus jeune de trois ans, fils légitime du Roi Grimnir, maladie étrange (os de verre) qui font que le moindre choc ou coup lui brise les os (de moins en moins en grandissant, une fois adulte il connaît ses limites), enfant devait rester enfermé, ou genre matelassé avec des bouquins pendant que les autres enfants jouent. Cela l'a rendu un peu amer et sarcastique, son corps ne peut pas suivre sa malignité donc il compense par des farces. Il sait qu'il est jaloux de son frère, même pas à quel point cela obscurcit son jugement.</p><p>_ Bjorn, frère aîné, fils héritier du Roi, même s'il manque un peu de finesse et de jugeote, il a été élevé pour être le futur Roi et en tant que tel il excelle dans la plupart des domaines, surtout liés à la guerre. Légèrement tête brûlée, il a tendance à poser les questions après avoir tapé. Il adore son petit frère, mais ne réalise pas du tout que son comportement léger et insouciant ne fait que peser sur lui.</p><p>_ Signy, fille orpheline d'un royaume détruit par Grimnir, beaucoup aurait préféré la voir morte, et elle a conscience qu'elle lui doit sa vie. Elle lui voue une grande fidélité, et est devenue chevaleresse pour le protéger lui et ses enfants. Elle a le même âge que Bjorn, qu'elle considère comme un frère, ils avaient la même nourrice puisqu'elle a grandi dans le château (même si elle plus dans les cuisines et les casernes).</p><p>_ Grimnir, souverain juste et strict. Il élève ses fils, sa femme est morte peu après la naissance de Siegfried. Malgré sa volonté, il favorise Bjorn, son héritier et le seul qui puisse le suivre dans ses campagnes et ses chasses. Et comme on dit, les enfants présentant des malformations ne sont pas les nôtres…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>En relisant, je me rends compte que Signy a aussi beaucoup perdu de sa fidélité à Grimnir, ou en tout cas elle l'a redirigée vers Bjorn et Siegfried. :')</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !</p><p>J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et je suis très attachée au personnage de Siegfried. J'espère qu'ils vivront maintenant heureux :).</p><p>La suite est un petit bonus. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>